<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart will Burn by AuntieEm30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187016">A Heart will Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm30/pseuds/AuntieEm30'>AuntieEm30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Sad Dad Din, Song fic, Song partial Re-write, can't believe I'm including that tag, chapter 16 spoilers, final scene fix-it a little, not-quite-a-crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm30/pseuds/AuntieEm30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din steps into the hall for his goodbye and face-reveal with Grogu (as he should have, ahem).  What follows is a lyric interpretation of his thought process, based on a poplar song from a popular musical, re-contextualized for Din and Grogu's situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune, Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heart will Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is quite possibly the sappiest and/or most melodramatic thing I've ever posted.  Did I ever picture myself writing a song fic, especially in the year 2020?  No.  Do I want to share my pain?  Yes.  Vague spoilers for Ch 16, moderate angst ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cara watched and listened as the Jedi in black beckoned the kid to him, and saw the overwhelming aura of defeat pass over her friend, and she realized.</p><p>The event he’d been working toward, and so obviously dreading at the same time, was here.</p><p>Right after he just got the kid back?  She honestly wasn’t surprised anymore that the galaxy could be so cruel.</p><p>She pretended not to hear the break in Din’s voice as he requested — pleaded for, really — a moment to properly say goodbye to his kid.</p><p>“Take as much time as you need,” the Jedi replied graciously, looking to Cara entirely too young to be so wise and knowing and powerful as to be trusted with Din’s little guy.  Still, she couldn’t deny the unsettling ease with which he’d cut through the platoon of Dark Troopers, and the strength and authority of the… <em>presence</em> he carried.</p><p>She could see the poorly-hidden gratitude mixed with defensiveness in Din’s posture and bearing as he stepped past the Jedi into the hall clutching the baby to him, the door closing in his wake.  After several tense, silent moments, movement caught the corner of her eye, and she turned to see the two step into view of the security camera on which they’d seen the decimation and incoming salvation only moments before.  </p><p>Then, he drew his blaster, aimed it at the camera, and the image was instantly replaced with static.</p><p>“What’s he doing?” Kryze demanded, her brows furrowed.</p><p>Cara sneered.  “He’s taking some privacy for him and his kid.  Calm down, lady.”</p><p>She let the glare she received in return roll off her back, and stepped forward, choosing to break the tension with the newcomer on her terms.</p><p>“So, Jedi who’s saved all our asses: what’s your name?”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m remembering the last days I had with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The moment they dragged you away </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I knew you were mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She said you were mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I thought you were mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what the goran said, when</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She sent us away?  She said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Return him or raise him as yours-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is the Way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and your eyes flooded my senses</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your laughter left me defenseless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You built me palaces out of your trust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You gave me new worlds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to shield my heart from you-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Was searching and asking for answers across</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Space and time, for some kind of sign</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But when you were mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The world seemed to burn-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Burn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did things I didn’t think possible</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You easily wielded power that I’ve never known</em>
  <br/>
  <em>By holding you near, I’d ruin your life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what ba’vodu said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Long before they stole you from me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She said, “They’ll keep coming,” but I </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Grew too selfish to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and your gifts are destined for more than me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know it, you want to go with him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s not your fault for wanting the future </em>
  <br/>
  <em>That’s waiting for you-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You, you, you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m withdrawing myself from your narrative</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let stronger and wiser than me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Guide you on your path</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and help you grow strong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You deserved it all along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my heart will </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Burn</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Burn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world has no right to my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The world has no door to my head</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They don’t get to know what I said</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’ll tear down the monsters,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bring ruin to all who would hurt you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll always live in my heart</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’ll be thinking of you every day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’ll live long and happy, I pray</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'll survive on the memories</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of when you were mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my soul will</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Burn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, obvious disclaimer, the melody this song follows and the lyrics that I didn't alter all belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda, duh.  This is yet another brainchild of a very weird mind.  Assume, in the context of this fic, that Cara got Luke's contact info for Din while our traumatized Dadalorian was saying (temporary!) goodbye to his gremlin child, since he was clearly too out of it to do it himself.</p><p>Mando'a translations:<br/>goran: blacksmith, metalworker (in this case referring to the Armorer)<br/>ba'vodu: aunt/uncle (in this case referring to Cara and her prediction way back in Ch 4)</p><p>Open to your thoughts/feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>